My Little Pony: Chimerical Craft Adventures
by colbyjackchz
Summary: I thought it was just a normal day. I mean come on, everything about it seemed normal. I had to drag myself out of bed and then went to work for a couple hours, and then came home to play Minecraft for a while. There was no better way to spend your summer than that right there. Yeah anyway, I thought it was normal until I logged onto my server.
1. So Much For Normal

**My Little Pony: Chimerical Craft Adventures**  
**A MLP Fan Ficiton**

**Chapter 1**  
**So Much For Normal**

I thought it was just a normal day. I mean come on, everything about it seemed normal. I had to drag myself out of bed and then went to work for a couple hours, and then came home to play Minecraft for a while. There was no better way to spend your summer than that right there. Yeah anyway, I thought it was normal until I logged onto my server.

First I started feeling dizzy, which was unusual because I have an immune system of a rock. I don't remember the last time I was sick. My vision was next to go and everything started to go dark as I slumped forward toward the computer with my face landing on what I thought was the keyboard. Of course I then lost consciousness. I'd never passed out in my life before, so I wasn't sure what to expect upon waking up. I can guarantee you that what happened and what I expected were two _very _different occurrences.

Instead of waking up in a hospital bed hooked up to 50 different machines, I woke up lying in some grass. The sun was beating down on my head and I squinted, pushing myself up and trying to wake up from this daze. At first in all honesty I thought it was a dream...but the rays of the sun seemed so real, the texture of the grass was so...so alive. I was severely discombobulated.

"Hey, she's awake!" I heard some voice screech.

It sounded like nails on a chalkboard to my somewhat blissful nature at the moment. If that wouldn't wake a person up then I have no idea what would. Blinking against the sun, I turned the other way so that I could see the person who'd just so nicely woken me. I nearly screamed in shock after realizing that this person...wasn't at all a person. He appeared to be a...a...pony. A pony, talking, Colby you're slowly going crazy. This had to be a dream, it just had to be. For one thing, ponies didn't talk, and two, ponies didn't talk.

"Hey how's it going! I'm Hellwrym, but you can call me Hell, or Wrym," the guy...pony blabbered.

He must have noticed my wide eyed stare because he placed a smirk on his face.

"You can take a picture, it will last longer," Hellwrym replied.

What a typical guy, but this didn't even phase me, not one bit. Normally I would have sent a pretty harsh glare in the direction of the speaker, but instead I just sat there staring at this guy like an idiot. He was a reddish brown pony with a mane of lighter red and orange streaks. Yellow outlined his hooves and he had sort of an aqua color to his eyes. The only thing that really registered though was the name, Hellwrym.

Seeming to snap out of my staring at nothing, I frantically looked around and for the first time really took in the landscape. The rolling hills were all uneven and the grass was pixelated that I hadn't noticed at first glance. In the distance I could see sort of a skyline of a city or something, weird. There was nothing around except me and this guy, along with some blocky looking cows in the distance. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Some how, _some _way I was in the Chimerical Craft Server. No matter how crazy, sanity shattering, or absurd it sounded...I was in Minecraft. I was sitting in the plains biome of Chimerical, talking to the member I recognized as Hellwrym20.

"Hey, you. Yoo hoo, chick, you okay?" Hellwrym called, waving a hand, I mean hoove, in my face.

My eyes snapped back into focus and I scrambled to my feet, but only to fall down flat on my face again.

"Mmm," I groaned, holding my nose with my hand-

Wait... I held what used to be my hand out and almost croaked to realize that it was in fact a hove, not a hand. That's it, I'm going crazy. Bat. Shit. Crazy. I kept staring at the black hoof and blue fur that seemed to be the color of me now. Some of my mane fell in my face in the process, revealing my mane color to be a purple and darker blue streaked.

Holy shit. I was a pony.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY, explanation time. If you're confused this is about different people on my Minecraft server, Chimerical Craft. If you're a Minecraft junkie and are looking for a great server, this is where your serch ends. They have great people, wonderful staff, and a superb server overall. Anyways, if you'd like review, or if you're still confused just let me know and I will explain more :) thanks and review my lovely readers!**


	2. Bloody Communists

**Chapter 2 **  
**Bloody Communists!**

"Surprised?" Hellwrym asked smugly.

My eyes went back to him and I just shook my head.

"What in _the hell_, is going on here," I squeaked, speaking legibly for the first time.

Hell just shrugged, "It's your first time here eah? Well you see we're not just playing Chimerical now. We're living it, as ponies!"

I narrowed my light blue eyes, "Uh huh, I can see that. Why hasn't this happened before then?"

Hell looked amused, "Well I just recently got that enchanting spell on The Cross Eyed Freak Pony (Derpy) Hooves. So you can thank me, and him, for this."

I scowled, finally able to get to my feet a bit wobbly. We were just about eye to eye now, with him being just a bit of a bigger pony. This still blew my mind.

"Thank you, it's just wonderful. I just wanted to play some Minecraft and now _this _happens. How am I supposed to get home?" I growled.

"Woah there, turn that frown upside down. Poo cookie. Anyway, you'll go home when you're ready. No time will pass in the real world while you are visiting here. I think it's time for you to meet the others Miss...er..." Hellwrym explained.

I sighed, taking small steps to get used to walking with four legs. Surprisingly it wasn't difficult at all, almost natural once you took those first baby steps.

"Colby. Otherwise known as colbyjackchz in the game..." I responded.

Hell nodded, seeming to recognize me, "Oh yeah, I've talked to you before. Let's go find the others! They're most likely wandering around outside Spawn or something. If not we can use the warps. Let's go!"

Hellwyrm then took off in a run, startling me at first. I wasn't sure if I could get the hang of running when I'd just learned to walk, but somehow I was able to keep up with him. What was annoying though was jumping up blocks that were uneven in this plains biome. Good old Minecraft, making things difficult. It was like jumping hurtles, but this time I didn't fall flat on my face. We made it to Spawn in surprisingly good time and Hell slowed down, coming to a slow trot with our hooves making a clacking sound on the stone floor. It was strange because normally I was a silent walker.

"So, is everyone a pony now?" I inquired, admiring Spawn as we walked.

It was like the first time I saw it, except in far greater detail. Maybe this pony thing wasn't going to be so bad...I guess. Hell took a sharp right causing me to almost walk face first into a sign. Wow, even in pony form I was a clumsy wreck.

"Affirmative. Some aren't taking too kindly to it though...especially the MLP haters. I've gotten a few death threats. But it's pretty badass to be a wanted man," Hellwrym explained with a smirk.

I just nodded and kept following him through the maze that was Spawn until we came out to the warps area. My ears perked up as I heard the commotion before I saw it, that was new. In life I had really good hearing, but being a pony it only amplified it, which wasn't at all something to not appreciate. I saw out of the corner of my eye Hell was now frowning as we rounded the corner to see the scuffle breaking out in the middle of the warps area. This sort of surprised me, because normally Chimerical was a rather calm server. Griefing was at a minimum, admins kept everything in order, the players were great, and overall morale was usually peaceful. There was this pony who looked extremely angry, almost spitting, up at this minotaur like creature...

The angry pony was a navy blue color and his mane was red and white striped. This guy _screamed_British, no doubt. I didn't even have to hear him talk to figure that out out. Though I did love hearing British people talk, it was just awesome. His mustache was twitching and green eyes were flaming with anger, but his opponent looked utterly bored.

"You bloody, grotty, wally communist! Get your filthy, proletariat, pinko paws off of me! Communism! Communism everywhere!" This British guy pony was yelling.

Man it really took all I had not to bust out singing Riot by Three Days Grace. It was difficult, but I managed to keep my mouth shut. After all, that was such a good fight song! Either that our You're Goin' Down by Sick Puppies... I mentally slapped myself, I was derping off as usual and turned my attention back to the brawl.

The light blue minotaur had his arms crossed and was glaring down at the Brit, being almost a couple heads taller. Another pony stepped out from behind the Mushroom Biome warp and had a frown on his face as he stepped between the two, looking irritated. His light blue hair was half covering his eyes and his wings were flat against his even lighter blue colored back. This guy was obviously not too happy.

"Filthy quasi-socialist...kiwi! You disgrace the British! It's Communism!" He howled, struggling and flailing his hooves about to try to free the restraint the light blue pony had on him.

"If you weren't so bloody obsessed with Communism you ridiculous dimwit. Pft, of the high social class my arse," the minotaur growled.

"Guys! Guys, break it up! Kitchen, go walk it off. Virus, go mind your own business," the blue pony growled icily.

The minotaur who he called Virus clucked his tongue in disapproval and stalked off, not bothering to say anything to anyone as he departed.

"This isn't over! You Communist, just wait till I get my hands on you!" Kitchen yelled, glaring off in the general direction Virus went.

"Kitchen, calm down man," the blue pony replied, looking tired.

Hell looked back at me sheepishly, "Sorry about that. Virus and Kitchen don't get along very well..."

I nodded, "And Kitchen is always worried about Communism. I'm assuming he's Lord Kitchen correct?"

"Precisely," the blue pony added with a sigh, coming over to join us.

He turned his head to the side and looked at me inquisitively with a warm gaze. This pony seemed like one of those guys that everyone wanted to be friends with, despite the carnage he had to deal with.

"Who do you have here Wrym?"

"This is Colby. Colby, Hpkaska," Hellwrym introduced.

Kaska smiled, "Ah, yes I believe I've talked to her before. Anyways, welcome, but sorry about that squabble. Lord Kitchen and Virus have problems sometimes...English Rivalry."

I looked past them and back over at Kitchen who was trying to walk off his anger while muttering some very insulting things under his breath. Most of them sounded like things about Communism, but I wasn't quite sure. I guess this wasn't turning out so bad, because the fight really wasn't all that interesting. Now when people got hit, that was usually funny.

"It's okay, I love a good fight," I responded with an amused expression.

Hell and Kaska talked for a bit more with me mostly zoning out. My mind couldn't help but go back to home, how was I going to get back? It wasn't that I hadn't been enjoying myself so far...but...I couldn't be stuck here forever. British flag finally seemed to have calmed down and trotted over to where we were, looking a lot more relaxed.

"Jolly day good chaps. Who is this lass?" He inquired, glancing at me like I was a foreign object, which I sort of was around here.

"She's new around here Kitchen. Not to the server, but you know. Colby, this is Kitchen," Kaska introduced.

He held out his hove and I shook it while trying not to laugh, it was so strange being a pony. Kitchen seemed to notice the smirk on my face because he raised an eyebrow.

"Whut, what is humorous?" He asked, British accent thick in his words.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied quickly, intently studying the ground.

Kitchen didn't say anything more, just stood there while Kaska and Hellwrym made jokes to each other. As usual I derped off into thought and ignored everyone. Most would take me for being quiet, shy even, but most of the time I just didn't care enough about the conversation to talk. I was preoccupied with my own thoughts, and that was good enough for me.

"Anyways, I suppose we better run along. Cavedog said something about needing assistance as soon as I helped the damsel in distress," Hell told Kaska, not looking at me with a smirk playing at his lips.

I plastered a frown on my face, "I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"How noble of you good chap," Kitchen replied, nodding to Hell like he was some kind of celebrity. "Let's just go find Cave," I sighed.

Kaska and Kitchen bid us farewell as we galloped off to find the Cavedog in distress.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I forgot to mention the IP to the server, but all you have to do is look up Chimerical Crafters on Google and we'll be there :D review if you'd like!**


	3. You're A Moderator Asshat

**Chapter 3**

**You're An Moderator Asshat**

"Wyrm! Thank God...I'm so glad you're here!" Someone exclaimed.

Hell raised an eyebrow as we studied the hills around us, being in a sort of hilly flat-lands landscape this time. We were both rather confused though...because upon looking around we didn't see anyone around. I was puzzled, now were there ghosts talking to us? Magical garden gnomes?

"Hey, guys! Up here you idiots!"

Hell and I turned our glances up and saw a yellow pony flailing his arms up top of a single block of dirt. He was frowning and peeking over the side at us, trying not to fall and break his knee caps obviously. What I wondered was how in the hell (Wyrm) did he get up there in the first place?

I heard a snicker of laughter from behind me and turned to come face to face with a dark blue pony with a mane of various blues. His cutie mark was a nut, like you find for a squirrel or something like that. The pony looked amused as he got shot a dirty look by Cavedog.

"And that would be the idiot who put me up here in the first place," Cave growled from twenty blocks up.

Hellwyrm rolled his eyes, "Tell me, why are you up on a pillar of dirt. That's not really a pillar anymore."

"You know those annoying trees that people only cut part of and then it leaves a floating tree?"

I nodded, "Most annoying thing in Minecraft, gotcha."

Cave nodded in approval, "Yeah she understands. But anyway I was just minding my business trying to fix one of those blasted trees when FlynNinjaSquirl decided to take the liberty to knock down all of the blocks up to this on that I'm standing on."

Everyone was silent except for Squirl's snickers from behind Hell and I. I took a quick glance at Hell and he just looked annoyed. Just to make it funnier for Flyn, a sapling hit Cavedog on the head.

"M'kay...and why is this a problem?" I asked innocently.

Cave's black hair got in his face and he tossed it aside, obviously annoyed.

"What do you _think_ is the problem? I'm on a single block of dirt 20 blocks up-"

"Cave. You're an moderator you asshat, teleport," Hell stated blatantly with a sigh.

Cavedog stiffened and I couldn't stop myself from laughing my face off with Flyn back here. Flyn put up his hove and gave Hell a bro-fist, which only made me laugh harder because it was in pony form. Cave teleported to what I guessed was spawn and then came back to us, turning a slight shade of pink and not saying a word.

"Now that this crisis is solved, what did you want?" Hell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was it..." Cave muttered.

If I had a desk at that moment, I would have slammed my face into it. Face palm combo x200 bazillion right there. Goodness, was the pony going to everyone's head?

"Bit of a senior moment?" Flyn asked, finally catching his breath.

"Oh shut up," Cavedog growled. There was a pause before Cavedog finally spoke again.

"What was going on at Spawn?"

"Nothing, Virus and Kitchen again," Hell responded, looking bored already.

"More of an emergency than this was, that's for sure," Flyn added with a smirk.

Cave narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, saying nothing.

"I think we've picked on poor Cavedog enough for one day. I'm almost sure there are tons of others on the server that I still haven't met yet," I pointed out to Hell.

"I suppose that's true...let's head off to find KB and the others then," Hellwyrm responded, turning his head in the direction of Spawn.

"Wait! Can we come?" Cavedog asked, looking desperate.

Hell shrugged, "I wouldn't mind, as long as you don't get yourself into stupid situations that you _certainly _can get out of."

Flyn snickered and I just rolled my eyes as our pony brigade headed off in search of others like ourselves.

* * *

**A/N: There's one mediocre chapter, sorry it and the next are a bit short. I promise to make the next two updates longer :D Just wanted to get at least something out for you guys. Sorry Cavedog hehe, it's just for the lulz :)**


	4. Parkour, Parkour, Parkour!

**Chapter Four**

**Parkour, Parkour, Parkour!**

It proved simple enough to find the others, because it just so happened to be my lucky day. By lucky I mean most of the members were on, doing who knows what. Upon using the warp cannons for the first time (which I admit was awesome and scary at the same time) we found Lokibringer wandering about the pixel art area pondering at which color of wool to buy from the admin shop. I didn't understand this at all, because he could just spawn wool if he wanted to.

"Loki, what are you doing? I understand stupidity, but _this_," Hell exclaimed, trotting over to where Loki was now staring at the four of us.

"Do I look like I shop for wool in my spare time?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Loki was another of the members I recognized from the server and or TeamSpeak. In while in playing the normal Minecraft server he often liked to kill me in creative ways, along with Flyn here. They enjoyed dropping me from thousands of blocks and then 'catching me' in spiderwebs which happened to have some lit netherrack at the bottom. Kind of them? Yeah, tell me about it. He was a black pony with a crazy red mane and yellow rimmed hooves.

"Yeah that sounds like something he would do," I retorted.

His red gaze, yes he had red eyes, focused on me.

"Well I feel like I know you. Ah that's right, the dare devil stunt woman. You're so brave for volunteering."

I rolled my eyes, "That was in no way volunteer suicide, that was you abusing your mod powers."

He just smirked and trotted over to where we were, ignoring the wool completely. Sometimes this server was so strange, but I loved it none the less.

"What do you want now? Or did you come here just to harass me?" Loki growled.

"We were just looking for the others, that and some decent action going on around this place," Cavedog said, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, well you could have just said so. Sam made a new Parkour, so you know where everyone's headed," Loki responded.

"Is it pony friendly?" Flyn asked, flapping his wings like an idiot.

"Do I really need to answer that question for you?" Loki replied with a sigh.

"Please excuse my friend here, he's a dumbass," Cavedog said, glancing over at Flyn.

Wyrm rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he's the stupid one. May we forget who just-"

"Okay, okay I get it," Cavedog interrupted, looking at the ground.

"Catch you later Loki," Wyrm said, waving him off.

"Yeah, if you're ever on," Loki yelled.

By that time Wyrm, Cavedog, Flyn, and I were already at the Parkour. The scene that unfolded before us was one of sure disaster. Ponies were literally everywhere, jumping on blocks of what looked like glass or something in sort of a stair step formation. The trippy part, and not to mention terrifying, was that there was open air beneath them. I'm not talking the five feet you drop from the monkey bars when you're being an idiot on a kids playground, but at least a thousand blocks of free fall before you splat like a pancake.

I was peeking over the edge with horror when someone nudged me from behind, almost causing me to pitch over the side. Not cool, I really should strangle whoever this was.

"Whoa, you just about fell of there," Hell said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

A frown attached itself to my face as I got as far away from the edge as possible. I'd never liked heights anyway, so this wasn't a very Colby Jack friendly place.

"Hey, you, haven't seen you around here before. You going to try the Parkour?"

But whoever was speaking to me at the moment was the farthest thing from my mind at that point. I'd been watching this one green pony when to my horror he...missed the jump. My stomach dropped to the floor as I watched him drop...and drop...and drop. Oh fudge.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you'd like :D thank you to all who do!**


	5. Messed Up Sky Diving

**Chapter 5**

**Messed Up Sky Diving**

Much to my horror no one was even fazed by this guy just falling to his death. It was like it was no big deal, who cares if people die? No! So I just stood there like and idiot with my eyes huge and a horrified expression on my face while everyone just continued on as normal.

"Hey, you alright?" The person asked again from beside me.

I had so many things I wanted to say, but what I was planning and what actually was said were two different things. It came out as a jumble of sputtered gibberish and the person on my right looked confused. I glanced up to meet the aqua eyes of a reddish brown pony with a mane of a sort of orange yellow.

"Wha...he just...fell off!" I finally exclaimed.

"Oh, Man Bear? Yeah, people fall off often, but it's okay. See, there goes Kitchen now."

I glanced over to where he was looking and saw Kitchen drop off.

"Bloody communism I tell you!" He howled as he dropped, inevitably becoming a ground sandwich like ManBearPig.

"But..but," I stuttered.

"Have you never done Parkour before?" the guy asked, amused.

I shook my head and was about to say something else when Kitchen and Man Bear just poof, spawned out of no where. It was just like they'd just decided to join the party, yeah, from beyond the grave.

"Ah, that explains it. You're thinking we actually die when falling from thousands of blocks. Nah, doesn't work like that. It's perfectly harmless, you could say there is a pit of foam cubes down there," he responds watching Flyn fall for the first time after reaching the top of the stair of blocks.

"Oh," I replied, feeling like an idiot for even assuming they actually died.

"I'm KBNinja and you are?" he introduced.

"Colbyjackchz in game language or whatever. But just Colby," I told him, once again watching the people try the Parkour.

"Well, are you going to try it?" KB asked.

I hesitated, after all, who would want to fall from thousands of blocks just to complete the Parkour? That would most likely be mentally scarring, lovely. But what the heck I guess, if there was something to catch us down there then it couldn't be too bad... Right?

"I- I'm not sure yet," I told him, watching another fall.

"It's not all that bad really, you get used to the fall and it even becomes fun!" KB said with a smirk.

I sighed, what could it hurt? The pony thing was scarring enough, so why not add another to the list?

"Oh, fine. You go first though," I replied, gesturing for oh so brave one to lead the way.

KB got in line behind a pony and we slowly crept up in line. Before I knew it it was my turn, and everyone was waiting as I stood there with huge eyes, terrified to make the first jump.

"You can do it!" KB encouraged from the now third step up.

With a huge intake of breath I got a running start...and jumped. The best feeling in the world was when my feet-hooves, landed safely on the first step. Opening my eyes I beamed with success, this might not be too bad in the end.

"Now do the next one," KB yelled from somewhere above me.

I did as he said and landed the jump. Immediately someone else came in behind me on the previous block as I made the jumps and headed up. The last of the stair step formation came quickly and I found myself looking at a huge jump over to a ledge where KB was standing.

"This is the tricky part, but you can do it!"

I could feel my stomach clench with nervousness as I looked between the ledge and the free fall awaiting me if I missed. The pit of foam sounded nice when he said it, but when actually faced with falling into that pit of foam...well it wasn't too nice of a feeling. So while standing there and listening to the grumbles of anxious competitors behind me, I realized I'd made a mistake in even trying. Sadly, there was no going back now. Taking a deep breath I leaped forward, thinking I had the jump. The feeling of free falling though was the worst thing in the world as I just barely missed the ledge.

The sound of air swirled in my ears as I screamed, looking up to see the arena disappearing into the clouds. My limbs splayed out around me as I watched the actual ground becoming closer. Closing my eyes I hit what was water and sunk like a rock before flailing to the surface. Dog paddling all the way, that was my version of swimming. As I'd assumed Kitchen and ManBear to do, I ported to Spawn, still shaken from the little sky diving without a parachute session.

Upon arrival I was struck with yet another crisis. It seemed like with my arrival came turmoil, gosh. I was literally face to face with a pony I'd never seen before, which was weird. I jerked back, startled. He was a Pegasus with a cutie mark of two swords clashing together and notes emitting from them. His mane and tail are black with yellow stripes, sort of like the colors of Cavedog. He didn't seem to be paying the slightest bit of attention to me though, because he was screaming his head off. I covered my ears with my hooves and winced, this dude could really howl.

"Hey! Hey, shut up!" I yelled, not hardly making a sound compared to this yowling.

"Dude, seriously!"

After several failed attempts at getting this idiot to shut up I just ported back to the Parkour. Maybe someone here would know what the hell (Wyrm) was with this guy. KB looked worried as I spawned, coming over to me.

"There, you are, I was getting worried-"

"Do you know anything about this idiot in spawn? He won't stop screaming," I interrupted, my ears still ringing from that earthquake.

KB's brow furrowed in confusion, "No...but I suppose we should check it out."

"What's going on?" Cavedog asked, coming over to us.

"I have no idea, there is this guy screaming his lungs out at Spawn," I responded.

"That's definitely something to check out," Cavedog replied.

Then we ported to find this same idiot surrounded by this huge mass of scary looking ponies that I'd never seen before.

* * *

**A/N: There we go :D quick update, yes I was surprised too. Who is the mysterious pony that is screaming his head off? What's going on at Spawn? Ghasp! Review if you'd like**


	6. Damn You Dairy King!

**Chapter 6**

**Damn You Dairy King!**

It was kind of like as if I'd walked into a huge black storm cloud, because at least four ponies in every direction of where KB, Cavedog, and I were standing were jet black. The only thing that stood out were their golden eyes, which was practically the only way you could distinguish between each individual. The pony had stopped screaming and it was eerily silent at Spawn as the at least 12 black ponies looked at us with an unreadable expression. The crowd seemed to part as screamy and this other pony came towards us.

The newcomer, that the black ones were kneeling to, had a decently long, poofy, golden mane and was the color of a light brown with a tint of yellow. Ebony colored wings adorned his sides, contrasting from the color of his pelt. Strangely he appeared to have a cutie mark that looked like the Dairy Queen logo. Huh. Obviously he was someone important, because these ponies looked as if they worshiped the ground he walked on.

Glancing over at KB and Cavedog I could tell they were too just as confused as I felt.

"Can we help you...?" Cavedog asked, blinking a couple of times as Screamo and Dairy King approached us.

Lbp, aka Screamo, knelt as Dairy King came to a stop in front of us.

"Yes I believe you numskulls can," Dairy King responded coldly.

"And that would be how?" KB asked, glancing around at the ponies with a blank expression.

"By coming with us without a fight. Seize them."

Every mental alarm I had was going off at that moment as the black ponies turned their angry golden eyes on us. KB and Cavedog seemed to realize that this visit wasn't at all friendly and began to back up. I would have been an idiot if I didn't do the same, but of course we were cornered. The wall was to our backs and ponies were closing in...

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to look at what appeared to be an astounded Hpkaska standing to the left of where we were mashed against the wall. Cavedog took this opportunity to jump up, cracking one of the black ponies in the face with his hoof. KB hit another, but just in time for the obvious minions of Dairy King to realize what was going on.

"I said seize them you fools!" Their master boomed.

I took a few shots at a couple myself, but before any of us could make a real dent, something heavy struck my head and everything faded to black...

* * *

I supposed you could say I was sort of worried about myself. I mean c'mon, wouldn't you be too if you did the whole passing out thing twice in one day? To be truthful I sort of hoped I would wake up back at home, drooling on my desk or something silly like that. Once again, my wish was not anything close to fate's command.

Instead I woke up laying with my face pressed to a stone floor, that was rather cold if I do say so myself. My eye lids fluttered open as I blinked rapidly, desperate to make something out in the pitch blackness of the...well, whatever this place was. It had that sort of damp lonely feel to it, so my best guess was that I was in a cell somewhere. As I tried to sit up I tripped and fell down again, muttering some choice words under my breath as I realized my hooves were tied to the wall. Great, this day just keeps getting better and better. I tried to call out but it came out as more of a squeak. Some strange rustling from what sounded like my left answered moments later, along with a grunt.

"Cave? Kaska? KB?" I whispered, praying to God that what I had just heard wasn't some demonic...thing.

For all I knew it could be The Woman in Black, or the Paranormal Activity demon coming to drag me away, or an alien... I mentally smacked myself; curse you wild imagination!

"Colby?" Cavedog's voice said, coming from my left.

"Cavedog, is that you?" I responded into the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are we?" He mumbled, sounding disoriented.

"Guys?" Another voice interjected, coming from somewhere I was unsure of.

"KB?" Cave asked.

"Yeah, Kaska is somewhere over here I believe," KB whispered.

"Right here," Kaska muttered.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked, my voice strained.

"I have no idea, I've never seen any of those ponies around here before," Cavedog affirmed.

"I'd just gotten to Spawn, heading to the Parkour of course, when I saw all of them surrounding you guys. At first I thought it was a game, but obviously not," Kaska recalled, sounding dejected.

"Does anyone remember anything? Besides what Kaska said of course," KB questioned.

In fact I didn't remember any more than what was mentioned...scratch the part about being smacked on the head with something. It wasn't like that was going to help us get out of here anyway. But then I got another idea in the midst of my rambling thoughts...what if Cave could port and get us help? Cavedog and KB were bickering about something stupid when I interrupted, breaking up the argument easily.

"Guys! Shut up! We need to figure this out. Cavedog, could you teleport and get us some help?" I growled.

"That's actually not a bad idea, try it Cave," Kaska agreed.

There was a pause before anyone said anything. Hopefully it had worked and Cavedog had gone to find Hellwyrm, Loki, or someone to help us out here. Then we could all deal with Dairy King together, and give him a little piece of our minds.

"Ugh, it's a no go. There's something about these chains that are around my ankles...I get about halfway ported and then am jerked back here," Cave snapped.

"Damn you Dairy King!" I exclaimed, clapping my hove over my mouth after I realized I'd just yelled that aloud.

"What?" KB chuckled.

"Tuesday! Never mind... We need a new plan," I sighed, slumping back against the cool stone wall.

Before we could formulate any more genius plans a door that we didn't know existed opened, illuminating the small room. Just like I'd guessed it was some sort of underground cell with stone walls, floors, ceilings, you name it. Squinting at the light I could make out a pony clomping down the stairs, not sounding too graceful as he tried to balance a lantern of some sort on his back and walk correctly at the same time.

"Lord Adkhi is ready to see you four," the pony gruffly said, unlocking the shackles from the wall dealie.

Huh, so that was his name.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you please 8D you now have been introduced to our villian! Oooo!**


	7. Queen Bilbo and King Babbel

**Chapter 7**

**Queen Bilbo and King Babbel**

Plans of overpowering the guy and escaping immediately vanished from my head as I saw three more of the black ponies come down the stairs, each holding onto one of us. Cave had a frown on his face as we all were marched up the stairs, not so kindly I might add. The black minions of Dairy- I mean Lord Adkhi were just as mean as they looked, shoving us around like we were well...prisoners.

The one that told us that Lord Adkhi wanted to see us was leading the way through the dark, narrow hall, and then up another couple flights of stairs. I almost tripped a good three times because of the idiot pushing me roughly up the the stairs that would have already been hazardous to me. If I got free in some way, oh he was in for a good walloping.

After several boring, and annoying, minutes of walking we came into this great banquet hall sized room. Whoever had built this base of operations certainly knew what the hell (Wyrm) they were doing, because it the architecture was amazing. The high ceilings were at least that of twenty blocks, if not more, and had glass as a roof, allowing me to look up and see the cliché storm raging above. Well, that was encouraging to our current predicament. Oh well, I never had the best of luck anyway.

The rest of the room was relatively bare except for some chairs, an abundance of lanterns, and Lord Adkhi's huge chair at the far end of the room. Sitting on the chair was the same elegant pony that we'd so kindly came into contact with earlier, staring at us approaching with an unreadable expression. To his left sat Lbp, or Screamo, from earlier. He appeared to be fanning Lord Adkhi with one of those huge palm tree leaves that you always see in the movies. It was pretty strange.

"My Lord," the pony who'd gotten us earlier called, kneeling before Adkhi and the chair.

About ten feet from the chair our guide ponies jerked us to a halt, causing me to stumble yet again.

"You may rise," Lord Adkhi commanded coldly.

The minion did as he was told and Adkhi put his gaze on us, looking each of us over like you would look at a piece of fruit at a store or something. Well, okay, not like that, but you know what I mean. Glancing over at KB and Cavedog to my left they looked irritated.

"What fine specimens gentlemen. The fact that one of them is a Moderator is even more encouraging. I suppose I did select good ones, either that or it was just my wonderful stroke of luck these past few weeks," Lord Adkhi bragged, not at all sounding modest.

"I do agree My Lord. You're wonderful when it comes to decision making and picking the best," Lbp agreed.

What a kiss ass.

"I'm very grateful that you agree. I think these four will come in handy. Now, about the plan," Lord Adkhi paused and turned his gaze back to us.

"You lot are probably wondering why you are here. Well please do allow me to explain. My name is Lord Adkhi, ruler of Crimson Brook and aspiring ruler of all of Chimerical Craft. This is my assistant, Donny, or Lbp2roks in the game. Now as I previously said you are here for a reason."

Lord Adkhi waved a hand and Lbp, or Donny, or Screamo, immediately ceased fanning him. With the clear of his throat he sat back in his chair and continued.

"As you know I am aspiring rule of all of Chimerical Craft's land masses. Don't get me wrong, the aquatic biomes as well, because manatees are wonderful aquatic cows. But anyways, I'm in great need of minions to help with the massive overthrow of Queen Bilbo and King Babbel-"

"Pardon sir..," Lbp leaned over and whispered something in Lord Adkhi's ear, which caused him to plaster a frown on his face.

"My apologies, all in jest. Queen Babbel and King Bilbo of the Chimerical Kingdom. There would be no chance in my conquering them unless of course I have some help. Even I, Lord Adkhi, am not that good," he explained.

"So that's why you four must be of great importance and help to this surely not broken cause. We will be turning their high officials, such as the members Lokibringer, Hellwrym20, and FlynNinjaSquirl against them. After this, we will come in for the coup de gras," Adkhi finished.

After that lengthy explanation, and shit plan, Cavedog, Kaska, KB, and I were left to stare at each other thinking about how this guy was all sorts of crazy.

"That's absolutely ridiculous. What makes you even think we'd actually help you with that?" Cavedog sputtered.

"I have my reasons, and many options for that matter. What kind of gentleman would force you into the decision though? You'll get time to discuss it amongst yourselves when you're back in that beautifully crafted, cozy cell of yours. Just remember, the odds aren't in your favor at this point. With or without you the reign of the King and Queen has come to an end," Lord Adkhi warned, with a wave of his hand dismissing us.

Once again we were walked, more like shoved, out of the room and back down the stone hallway towards that horrid cell again. Giving us time to think about betraying Bilbo and Babbel? Was he crazy? Why in the world would we want to turn the whole server against us in order to escape unscathed from Lord Adkhi and his posse? So many rhetorical questions, my brain hurts!

No one said anything on the shorter way back, mostly staying wrapped up in our own thoughts. I didn't know who this guy thought he was, but those threats were obviously empty. Flyn and the others were probably scrambling the pony brigade to look for us right now! What was with all this down in the dumps thinking? They wouldn't let some psycho wanna be villain take us!

We arrived back to our cell and the guard ponies looked us back up to the chains on the wall, restricting our mobility once again.

"You will tell what you've decided to Lord Adkhi in the morning over breakfast."

With that the door was slammed shut and we were evoked in darkness and eerie silence. After a few seconds Cavedog was the one to break the silence. Evidently something had gotten into his head, because what he did say was absolutely crazy.

"I think...we should do what he says."

* * *

**A/N: There you have Lord Adkhi, dun dun dun. :) Review if you'd like!**


	8. Shrimpy Waffles, Gelato, and Mission Uno

**Chapter 8**

**Shrimpy Waffles, Gelato, and Mission Uno**

I think you could have heard a pin drop in our quarters. It was that silent. Cavedog's opinion wasn't exactly what we were expecting, I could tell you that for sure.

"Are you crazy man? Help him?" KB growled.

"You really think that we would agree to that?" Kaska questioned.

"Whoa, don't take this the wrong way. I didn't get a chance to explain what I meant. I think we should do what he says and pretend to be 'undercover' for him. As soon as his minions let us out of their monitoring range or whatever, we get some help," Cave explained.

Now that he'd cleared up our minds a bit on that ostentatious declaration, I suppose it was worth thinking over. If it would get us out of this cell quicker and back to the others then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad plan.

"I suppose that could work, if we play it smart that is," KB responded with hesitance still ever present in his voice.

"What other choice do we really have?" I pointed out dejectedly.

"Not much of one," Cavedog admitted with a sigh.

Once again the cellar was consumed by silence, none of us really knowing what to say. I was still loosely hanging onto hope that the others would have broken in James Bond style to save us...or something like that. They couldn't have just all forgotten about us, could they?

As far as our plan went, I suppose we'd just have to take Cave's idea and roll with it. There really wasn't anything more we _could _do in this situation because Lord Adkhi had the winning hand in this contorted card game, whether we liked it or not.

"So I suppose it's decided. We'll tell him we'll do his bidding tomorrow at breakfast," Kaska announced.

I sighed, "I suppose we will."

* * *

I'm glad I wasn't the only one to grumble about morning coming all too soon, because looking at my friends from across the table it seemed as if everyone else was just thrilled to be up and about. Somehow I was able to drift into a light sleep last night, but was all too cruelly shook awake in what seemed like five minutes later by one of the black ponies.

As typical they yanked each of us to our hooves, then were drug up the stairs, and sat down in these huge oak chairs sat around what appeared to be the dining room. It was certainly not that bad looking with lavish chairs to start with, a fancy table cloth, dozens of beautifully crafted dishes and silverware, another glass ceiling for a roof, paintings hung everywhere, and an at least twelve person on each side table. It was almost as if you were back in the medieval times of kings and queens with such a huge table, or that was the first thing I thought of.

At the end of the table, seated next to Cavedog on the left and Kaska on the right, was Lord Adkhi. I sat next to Kaska and KB was across from me, no one saying a word. After we were shoved into the chairs Adkhi's minions stalked off to God knows where and out the decent sized double doors we came in earlier.

"Oh bother, isn't any pony going to say a thing? Tis' a shame to sit in silence, albeit you must be very hungry. Not to worry, it will arrive momentarily," Lord Adkhi said after clearing his throat.

I maintained a hard stare fixated at the empty plate set before me, not bothering to acknowledge he'd just spoken. Besides, I was busy formulating a plan. Thankfully we were spared from having to create conversation because the first course, yes a first course just for breakfast, arrived. Two greyish ponies were playing the part of waitresses and proceeded to lay a plate of shrimp, in front of each of us before scuttling off to where ever they came. Shrimp for breakfast...what in the world.

I glanced at everyone and found that Cave and KB were picking at their shrimp,eating some but mostly looking bored. Kaska was pretty much doing the same with a bite here and there, the big question really the only thing on our minds. I for one just ended up looking at my plate. I don't really like sea food...especially not for breakfast.

"I do say, you four are about as rowdy as my pet rock. Go on, start up a conversation. One of you must have something to say," Lord Adkhi pressed, sounding a bit irritable.

"Look, just get to the point will you," Cave snapped, stabbing at his shrimp.

I could have sworn this guy's mood could change in the blink of an eye, because Lord Adkhi now looked amused.

"Impatient are we? Goodness me, we've not even made it through the first course! To curb your enthusiasm I presume we can humor you this time," Lord Adkhi paused and finished the last shrimp on his plate.

The server ponies came back out of nowhere and took his plate, along with each of our half finished ones and my untouched one. Lord Adkhi then fixed his stare on us.

"What conclusion have you lot come to? Fulfill my wishes, or let all of Chimerical Craft suffer for your disobedience?"

I glanced up and met Cave's eyes as we all silently nodded to each other, sealing the deal and possibly Chimerical's fate if by some margin didn't work.

"We have. We'll do as you wish as long as no harm comes to any pony," Cavedog answered sharply. Adkhi looked pleased and clasped his hooves together with a wide smile on his face.

"Splendid! You've chosen wisely and will see that this plan is golden. You may not see the good in it now, but in good time your minds will most definitely be changed. My rule will be much greater than that of Bilbo and Babbel."

The absence of food in front of us was quickly filled again by the main course that was being set before us, a waffle. I didn't have a problem with waffles on normal days, but with what we've just gotten ourselves into on my conscious...well I just really wasn't hungry.

"Waffles are certainly the best breakfast dish in comparison to cereal. That stuff is simply revolting. But anyways, we should certainly discuss your first mission before I do get off on another subject," Lord Adkhi continued, taking a bite of the waffle.

"Please, enlighten us," KB snorted.

"With great pleasure. As our first order of business we need a huge stock of redstone to power the weapons that will lead us to sure victory. Hopefully we'll not have to use said weapons, but we need to be prepared. Along with getting a mammoth supply of redstone, we'll need normal combat weapons of all sorts. Swords, axes, bows, you know, the whole lot of it," Lord Adkhi explained, pausing here and there to eat some of his waffle.

So we're going to be his mining slaves and then go steal a bunch of weapons? What happened to the being able to escape and be free of this quickly? I could feel a lump forming in my throat as I started to question our plan even more.

"You're having us mine for you?" Kaska asked glumly.

Lord Adkhi looked taken aback, "Mining? Are you sane? You'll be stealing the redstone. If it comes down to where we still don't have enough we can have my minions do that dirty work. Mining, that's old school."

Oh wow, even better, stealing from the community. If we weren't chained to the chairs that we were sitting in I would act upon the voices that were telling me to kill him.

"If you're sucessful in executing this mission, with no _problems_," he glanced at us sternly before continuing, "then we'll move onto the next phase."

The plates were once again taken and we were presented with the final course, a bowl of what looked like gelato. I sighed heavily and continued to keep my mouth shut.

"Oooh gelato! The kitchen has really outdone themselves this morning. What a delicious meal," Lord Adkhi exclaimed.

A bit of a strange meal I'd say, but whatever floats your boat. It seemed as if the great Lord Adkhi was distracted again because he was muttering something about the history behind gelato since KB just had to ask what the hell (Wyrm) was placed in front of him. Maybe ten minutes, a couple failed mental escape plans, and some untouched gelato later, we were finally finished with the longest meal in history. My group went back to their usual silence as the guards unchained us from the seats and got us to our feet roughly.

Lord Adkhi frowned, "Please guards, do remove the shackles from their ankles and stymie treating them like vermin."

"Yes my Lord, as you wish," one of them responded.

They gently removed the shackles from each of our legs and nodded respectfully to Lord Adkhi before heading off somewhere with the shackles.

"You'll depart at dusk for your first mission. Remember, no fooling around. You're aware of the consequences," he explained for the second time.

It turns out our first mission went better than any of us would've expected.

**A/N: Just to let you know I'm still alive over here :P The plan has been formulated and will commence as awesome! Drop a review if you'd like!**


	9. Lobster Says Nighty Night

**Chapter 9**

**Lobster Says Nighty Night **

"Here, put these on," Screamo, er Lbp, tossed something that looked like a black cloak on the floor in front of me.

At the moment Lbp had his nose stuck into a classic wooden chest, sort of like one of those your little sister has for dress up. And what did said chest hold? You guessed it, what appeared to be old articles of clothing. I would say in an attic to be more cliché, but it appeared that we were in a storage room somewhere on one of the upper levels. I shoved the cloak over my head and the hood ended up covering most of my face, Sith style.

Lbp grunted in annoyance and tossed out two more cloaks like my own, hitting Cavedog in the face with a wad of fabric. He narrowed his eyes and put the garment on, giving KB the other.

"Last one," Lbp muttered before giving one to Kaska.

"What exactly is the significance of this?" Kaska asked as he fumbled with finding the correct way to put it on.

Lbp pulled his on easily and gave each of us a once over before heading back out the way we came.

"Lord Adkhi's orders. You four don't want to be seen just yet," Lbp replied hastily, heading down the stairs we'd come up earlier.

"I thought the point was to kidnap the other admins..." KB pointed out.

Lbp looked back at us with his mouth twitching in annoyance.

"You heard his orders. You'll do what he wants when he wants, no exceptions."

I knew we weren't going to take lightly from taking orders from our new king. Didn't anyone around here have the slightest idea what separation of powers meant? I sighed and kept walking, suppose not.

We finished scaling the stairs fairly easily and came upon the main level that it seemed everything was held on. At the bottom of the stairs three guards were waiting for us, standing rigid as stone with golden eyes fixated on us.

"We're quite ready to depart," Lbp said.

"Yes sir," the guard replied.

In the blink of an eye one of the black pony guards had teleported us to the village outside of spawn. It was tempting to think about overthrowing these guards to escape, but not a soul was around and we didn't have a very good chance. I glanced over longingly at the lit up castle of Spawn, it seemed so far away. Well, as was freedom at that moment.

"Stay close," Lbp instructed, pulling the hood up over his head and beginning the trot towards Spawn.

"Pull your hoods up. Stay quiet," one of the pony guards grunted, each of them dressed in their own cloak.

I didn't hear anything but some grumbling from Cave as we all proceeded at a fairly brisk pace towards Spawn. Glancing to my left I was able to make out the feet of Derpy and bit back some laughter. That pony and Hell's weird black magic brought us all here in the first place and I wasn't too sure if that was a good or a bad thing. So far this had been pretty enjoyable, scratch being kept prisoner and possibly screwing up Chimerical for good. Oh yeah, let's just forget that ever happened.

We continued to walk through the village outside of spawn and proceeded onto the bridge that connected it to the main castle part of Spawn. The night's chill didn't touch us because of the cloaks, though we could probably all agree that we felt cold just doing this.

The wind blew lightly though it didn't ruffle our cloaks in the slightest as I looked up at the lit up Spawn, my eyes instantly snapping ahead of us where I saw some movement. We kept going and I was able to get a look at the person since the guard ponies had moved and thought I recognized the face. Flyn was standing at the entrance of Spawn looking out past us when to his right a fluffy brown pony with a cutie mark that looked like : trotted up to him. By now we were three or four yards from them and counting. If we kept on this same path I wasn't sure how they weren't going to see us. Lbp looked back at us, meeting each of our eyes as if to warn us not to say a word. I still couldn't figure out how we were going to sneak past these too.

"Hey Slag," Flyn said with a nod of his head and his eyes still fixated outside.

"Flyn."

Slagmoose returned the nod and went past him, continuing in the opposite direction off to do whatever. We were a couple feet from Flyn when he froze, looking around until his eyes were directly on mine. I almost stopped but one of the pony guards pushed me forward silently as we went past Flyn as if we were never there. Flyn shook his head, "Could've swore I…"

Seeming to forget it he continued off in the direction Slagmoose went and didn't look back. Our group on the other hand kept on, meeting no more ponies and arriving at what we recognized as the admin shops. Lbp nudge Cavedog ahead before looking around and then spoke.

"Open it," Lbp replied.

Cavedog looked confused, as he was lead to the final stall that was always empty for whatever reason. Everyone stopped with Cavedog and Lbp in the front, Kaska, KB, me in the middle, and the guard ponies bringing up the rear.

"You know exactly what we're talking about moderator," Lbp growled, eyes sternly on Cavedog.

Cave looked down and grunted in annoyance, leaving me confused. Open what? He was staring a wall… Seeming to surrender, Cavedog raised his hoof up and tapped it on the floor two times, shattering the silence. Almost like magic the area that was once just an empty stall completely transformed into a flight of stairs with torches on either side, seeming to go down forever.

KB, Kaska, and I probably looked like we'd just seen something implode and then explode…oh me and my weird analogies. But what was it? Some kind of…moderator/admin secret party room? Of course I was being too sarcastic for my own good, but what else was new?

Lbp gave Cavedog a strict nod and was ushered back into his place beside Kaska by the guard ponies. Lbp took the first steps down the stairs with Kaska and Cavedog behind him, then KB and I, and finally the guard ponies. I couldn't help but jump as opening closed up once again making a loud whooshing sound as it proceeded to cloak itself from the rest of the server. Our hooves clicked against the stone steps as Lbp lead the way to wherever we were going. Eerily the light from the torches cast our shadows on the wall as we made the descent.

My curiosity got the better of me and my mind started to wander again, no big surprise there. This could sort of be compared to Dante's Inferno… you know where he was descending to the gates of Hell. Or even sillier, what if this was like that episode of My Little Pony- oh wait.

After several pointless arguments with myself later we reached the bottom of the staircase and came into a huge room made of what appeared to be iron blocks. For at least sixty blocks out you could see double chest after double chest filled with who knows what mysteries. This was certainly no hellfire. On the very back wall I did notice a huge sign…well more like a billboard that said "The First National Bank of Bilbo". I squinted my eyes and could make out something else in significantly smaller print. (Esk is watching you). Well how wonderful.

Though the room was relatively simple, Lbp looked like he had just struck gold. Kaska, KB, and were looking around curiously when we got smacked in the face with a cloth sack, rudely thrown by one of the guard ponies.

"Search the chests, we want anything and everything of value, especially weapons, armor, and redstone. Load everything you find into these bags and make it snappy. Sirus, Rigel, stand guard with one at the base of the stairs and the other at the top. We don't want anypony getting curious," Lbp snapped.

Cavedog shot us a look that seemed to say "I'll explain later" and we got to work, each taking an aisle of double chests. I couldn't help but marvel at how many there were as I selected the first one in the row. As the chest creaked open I was surprised to see that it was merely filled with dirt. What if I just filled my sack with dirt and called it good. Lord Adkhi could eat it for breakfast along with some flowers as a side. Good protein. With one last grumble I let the lid fall shut and moved to the next chest, also filled with dirt.

As I went down the row I was almost completely convinced that it was the dirt row until I got to the second to the last chest. As I opened it I saw that instead of dirt it was filled to the brim with redstone. Just what we were looking for!

"Jackpot," I muttered to myself, beginning to scoop the redstone out in hand- hoovefuls and into my bag.

"Hurry up," Lbp griped from a couple chests away.

I acquiesced, biting back an insult and instead shot him a glare, getting the last of the redstone out of the chest and into my bag.

"Here's another."

Lbp handed me another empty sack as I returned from dropping the other full sack in the pile we had going near the base of the stairs. We had a little over 5 bags now of various items, plenty for each of us to carry. As I scooped out more redstone into the sack I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Stealing had never been my thing because I actually received enjoyment for earning what I wanted, not just taking it. Since being captured by these crazy people the rules weren't exactly followed. I felt sorry for whoever was going to have to replace all this we were taking. Kaska looked solemn as he dug through the chests on the other side of me, filling another bag and adding it to the pile.

"This is ridiculous," I whispered as he passed me.

"Tell me about it," he snorted.

"There are four of us and three of them…why don't we just…"

I didn't even need to finish that sentence. Kaska raised an eyebrow and noticed I was right, running his gaze over the scene. The likelihood of an escape was very slim. Lbp wasn't the problem; I could take him myself if I had to, but the guard ponies were a bit of a different story, not to mention that they could have some kind of system to alerting Lord Adkhi of our insurrection. Maybe it was like a giant easy button but instead of easy it said Adkhi.

But then again it wasn't like we needed a full-blown escape to work… that is if we were able to alert some other people above ground to our situation. Better yet, some admins. On the contrary, there was that whole threat about really messing Chimerical's shit up if we went AWOL on Adkhi…huh we just had to weigh the options here.

Was it likely he actually had a mass destruction weapon? Maybe, maybe not, it was sort of a 50/50 chance…like when you're taking a test and they put those true and false answer questions in there. So while taking this test you're unsure what the answer is, and you select false because it's the first thing that comes to your mind…after all, how the hell would you know if the sun's main energy source was helium or not? Then a couple days later you get that same test back, and you check that question, realizing you got it wrong. Yeah, that'd be me, every time. 50/50 chance situations where I have to guess usually equal getting the wrong answer. "Part of me wants to say go for it, but then again, look at the situation we're in," Kaska replied with a frown.

Sadly he was probably right. We may need to lay low for a while and then attempt an epic escape once we get a better idea of what Adkhi was trying to do. Maybe get some inside information somehow after getting on his good side and destroy it from the inside out. I knew that none of us wanted to acquiesce and refrain from fighting them off at that point, but we didn't really have a choice.

"That'll be a wrap boys and girls, let's get out of here. Finish filling your current bag and then take as many as you can carry," Lbp announced.

The guard ponies were now joining Lbp at the base of the stairs, watching the rest of us get finished up. I stuffed the last of the redstone in the bag and closed it, picking it up. It was strange to have to pick something up with my mouth and carry it mother dog baby dog style. In that retrospect I sort of missed having hands. I kicked the chest shut with my back hoof and began to make my way to the pile when I heard a noise, making me halt immediately.

Aside from the clopping of our hooves and the closing of the occasional chest there was no sound in the huge room. My eyes shot up to the top of the stairs and I could make out what sounded like voices. Cavedog, KB, and Kaska were a couple chests away frozen in place. I could hear the entrance to the Bank open and the sound of hooves on the stairs. Oh shit pellets.

"Hide, now. Don't say a word," Lbp hissed, ushering the guard ponies into the dark corner of the room.

Glancing around frantically I saw what the others were doing and selected a chest to hunker down behind. Laying the sack of redstone down beside me I laid as flat as I could behind the chest, not liking the open space all around us. We just had to hope they didn't come down the rows. I could now make out the voices clearly as they came down the stairs.

"I'm telling you that is the biggest Christmas tree I've ever seen. Kezies really outdid himself this time. He made the Yogscast one look puny," someone said.

"Ugh, really, someone needs to take that banner down," replied the other.

"The Eskallon thing? Yeah, ever since he got mod he's been going a bit overboard."

I dared to peek out from behind the chest and saw Hellwyrm and this other pony I didn't recognize now reaching the bottom of the stairs. Hell! Maybe he could help us! Glancing over at KB and Cavedog I could tell they were having a hard time not yelling at him, SOS! Hadn't Hell noticed our absence yet? Where was the huge rescue army?

"Lobster does not appreciate Esk. Lobster thinks he is strange," the pony that was obviously the player Lobsterlobster commented.

I mean come on, who else calls himself a Lobster and speaks in third person like it's commonplace? The one and the only, Lobster! Hell was just about to say something when a puzzled look came upon his face. It was obvious he'd spotted something…maybe one of us? I peeked out again and noticed he was slowly walking over to the bags of redstone. Lbp, you dumbass, you just left them there! It wasn't us being found that was going to get us caught it was our so-called mission leader's genius.

"What the…" Hellwyrm trailed off, hovering over the bags.

"It seems as if someone forgot something," Lobster replied, poking one of the sacks curiously with his hoof like it was some type of mysterious substance.

"It's redstone," Hell announced, looking down into the bags one by one, "bags and bags of redstone. Huh, who would just leave this stuff sitting here."

"Lobster nominates Cavedog for prime suspect."

I saw Cavedog stiffen out of the corner of my eye. Well, yeah, part of it was Cavedog so you have that right Lobster! But then there were the rest of us…ugh, forced labor, we had no choice.

"Naw, Cavedog wouldn't do something this stupid. I don't know why but I just have a weird feeling about this," Hell sighed, glancing over the lines of chest that were spread across the room.

Then he seemed to change his mind, picking a line of chests and going to one about five or six in front of where KB was hiding. His brow furrowed as he opened up the chest, finding it empty. He then moved to the next, also empty.

"Hm, they're all empty…I guess someone just took all of the redstone out and put them in these bags," Hell said slowly, coming back over to stand beside Lobster who was looking down at the redstone.

"Hmm, very queer indeed," Lobster said, doing the thinker pose while staring down at the pile of bags.

Hell sighed and began to pace back and forth in front of the bags, looking quite perturbed.

"I can't believe someone would just leave this there, I mean why? The only people who come down here are part of the staff and they wouldn't be this stupid to take this stuff out and just leave it here. Unless…unless whoever was in here wasn't staff- no, staff only know about this in the first place. Still, maybe some type of thief? But what would they want with a bunch of redstone? What would they use it for and why is it so important that they had to steal 40 billion pounds of it…"

Hell stopped in front of the bags, glancing at them and then turning his back, looking out over the chests with a puzzled expression. I could tell he really wanted to figure this out. What happened next really took the cake, I wouldn't have thought in a million years Lbp would be so careless.

"What if they're still here, the thieves…gah, am I just being stupid, over thinking things again…I don't know, what do you think Lobster?" Hell asked.

The room was silent as he waited for a response, slowly turning around and wondering why Lobster hadn't even answered him. Sure, sometimes he could be a derp, but it didn't take him this long to answer! Man, was the guy speech impaired now?

"Lobster…?" Hell asked, turning around slowly.

Lobster had a derpy look on his face, sort of like those ones in a cartoon where you had birds flying around your head. Yep, just like that.

"Lobster says goodnight," he squeaked in a really high voice before face planting into the sacks of redstone, limbs going every which way.

Hell didn't even have time to react before Lbp jumped forward, smacking Hell right in the face with what appeared to be a huge board. Hell's deer in the headlights look faded as he went down, his face connecting with the floor below in a very short amount of time. The score was Lbp two, and staff members…well, zero. "What the hell Lbp!" Cavedog shrieked, running over to his friends with Kaska and KB hard on his hooves.

I got over there quickly and watched as KB nudged Lobster.

"Well I had to do something. Those admins were getting a bit too curious," Lbp defended, steely eyes fixed upon us.

Cavedog poked Hell and elicited no response, same with Lobster, so long story short they were both out cold. Not to mention Hell's face was probably broken. "Well good God did you really have to smack them with…with that huge board?" Cavedog sputtered.

I was about to nudge Lobster again but Lbp obviously didn't like that.

"Don't wake these asshats up! The last thing we need is to be found out," Lbp hissed. "Well that's pretty damn inevitable now. What are they going to do when they wake up? Hell will remember everything and then you guys will be screwed," KB contradicted, a slight smirk on his face.

"I think I managed to hit them hard enough that they won't be remembering anything for a _very_ long time."

One of the guard ponies had enough guts to interject, making a surprisingly good point too.

"Sir…Lord Adkhi did specifically asked for a pony called Hellwyrm…I do believe that this pony on the left is Hellwyrm," he pointed out.

Lbp was about to snap something back at him when his demeanor completely changed. His frown was turned to an evil smile…dangit I didn't like that look.

"Very good point indeed Rigel. Lord Adkhi will be pleased if we bring back another couple staff members for him, very pleased indeed. Get the redstone and the two ponies. Back to the castle," Lbp commanded.

Cavedog, KB, Kaska, and I all looked at each other, then back down at the limp bodies of Lobster and Hell. Oh boy, who else had we drug into this mess? So…I suppose you could say mission one went…well? I've never been so unsure about anything in my life.

**A/N: Well there you have chapter 9! :D Sorry about the long wait guys, I've had so much other crap to do it's not even funny. I'll try to get a couple more chapters pumped out on Christmas break, man I can't wait. Any comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Call me Baker Kezies the Baker

**Chapter 10**

**Call me Baker. Kezies the Baker.**

"Captured? What do you mean captured? Captured where? What is Slagmoose up to this time?" Hell asked with a confused look on his face.

Approximately one hour after Hell and Lobster were knocked out cold we were back in the good ole' dungeon. Thankfully Lord Adkhi had some torches put up while we were gone so at least it wasn't so dark in here. After Lbp had gone haywire and gave Hell and Lobster a headache we gathered up the redstone immediately and were ushered out the door almost as quickly as we'd gotten there. KB and Cavedog were responsible for carrying Hell and Lobster back while Kaska and I carried the 5 tons of redstone. So now here we were, hearing nothing from Lord Adhki about if we got our world blown up, or if we were just grounded…something stupid like that. Blah blah blah. Villains, I swear.

"What is this thing? What is going on here?" Hell asked, a strained look on his face as he held up his right back hoof, spotting the little metal band that Cavedog also had to keep them from teleporting.

"It's cold in here. Lobster thinks they need heated floors. Heated floors would be nice," Lobster mumbled rolling awake from his Lbp induced coma.

"It's…sort of a long story," Cavedog hesitated, sitting across from a very confused Hellwyrm.

"I've got all the time in the world Cavedog. Now tell me why I'm a cobblestone room that smells slightly damp and have an awful headache," Hell replied.

"Maybe I should explain, I probably got us into this," I interjected solemnly.

"No more than any of the rest of us," KB said.

"Basically we've been captured by this "evil villain" named Lord Adkhi. He wants to destroy Bilbo and Babbel so his plot is to help us amass him an army and stockpile weaponry so he can take over the server. If we don't help him then he says he'll do something terrible to the server, though we're not quite sure if that's true or not. So there you go," I explained.

Hellwyrm went from a blankly staring at me to laughing hysterically in a matter of two seconds. As he rolled on the floor laughing like an idiot I looked at the others in confusion.

"Lord Adkhi…amassing an army…destroy the server…" Hell laughed, gasping for air. "You've got to be kidding me."

It was obvious from our stony expressions that we were in fact _not_ kidding. Hell finally seemed to notice he was the only one struck with the giggles and straightened up.

"You are kidding…right?"

Kaska shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"Oh…well does Slag know about this?" Hell asked.

"No one is aware as far as we know. You're telling me that you people haven't noticed us missing by now?" Cavedog asked.

"Lobster doesn't notice anything. Lobster prefers to observeeeee," Lobster mumbled, rolling over.

"No. Not at all," Hell said.

"Ouch," I commented, "right in the feelings."

Cavedog sighed and started pacing again looking from his feet and back up to us. I assumed he was trying to formulate a plan but obviously all options were essentially exhausted by now. How long had we been trying to figure out one of those? The situation seemed sort of helpless. How long before Adkhi had captured everyone besides Bilbo and Babbel? Who would help them fight back?

Or maybe that was the plan; maybe he wanted to capture everyone. Once the members were all under his control…who would be left to help protect the server? That was genius, brilliant! While I was deep in thought Cavedog and KB were arguing about ways to get out of this soggy dungeon.

"No! There's no way that's going to work-"

"You have no idea Cavedog, we have no idea! We can't just sit here," KB fired back. "Think about it, just think about it. If we even try to escape Hell and I will be teleported right back. Let alone try to attack the guards and run out the front door," Cavedog yelled, sternly glaring at KB.

"Lobster thinks it worked for the storming of the Bastille," Lobster added.

"Guys, just shut up!" I screeched. "This arguing is getting us absolutely no where."

Cavedog and KB continued to glare at each other and I sighed.

"Look, what if this is exactly what Adkhi wants-"

"For us to argue?" KB interjected.

"No, no, for us to be captured. What if he slowly wants to accumulate prisoners, one by one he picks them off and brings them here. By the time it's noticed that we're gone he would have accumulated enough of us that there is no one left to fight back. As soon as that happens what will Bilbo and Babbel be left to do? Surrender."

"That's brilliant, you're brilliant!" Hell exclaimed.

He rose to his hooves and began to pace again, head down and in thought. "Say that's his plan, to capture us all. What're we to do? Cavedog and I can't go anywhere. But you guys, you guys can. If we somehow come up with some way to get you three out then you can tell Babbel and Bilbo what's going on," Hell proposed. KB nodded but still didn't look convinced, "But he has that so called weapon of mass destruction. If the server is destroyed we will be too."

"Woah woah woah," I said looking concerned, "if this server gets destroyed, we are destroyed too? As in we're dead? Poof?"

Hell stopped pacing and looked a bit troubled. I probably had a strange look on my face but who wouldn't when they've just been informed that if Lord Adkhi decides to go coo- coo that we'd all kick the bucket. This day just kept getting better and better.

"I've obviously never experienced it before or witnessed it happen but I suppose it's entirely possible. While we're in this state we're a part of the coding of the game so it'd be safe to say that if it's written or deleted…we are too," Hell solemnly answered.

There was silence in the room as we all considered the gravity of the situation. Option A was to be good little peasants and behave, letting Adkhi take over as supreme overlord. Option B was to revolt (somehow) and risk death. But how could Adkhi really delete the game? Was it even possible? Or was it just a tool to inspire fear in us to do what he really wanted?

A huge blast shattered our thoughts, knocking each of us backwards towards the wall. The door seemed to be blown off, throwing bits of dust and rock everywhere, showering our flanks. Lobster screeched, leaping back and covering his head with his hooves.

"What the hell!" Cavedog exclaimed between coughs, each of us getting ourselves together.

As the smoke slowly cleared a figure stepped over what was left of the door and came into the light to where we could see. Only the hooves of the pony were visible because the rest was covered in a thick black covering of some sort. Who was this pony? What did he or she want with us? What kind of thing was Adkhi planning now? So far we'd been pretty obedient. Somewhat.

"Who are you?" Hellwyrm coughed, squinting through the dust to gaze at the figure. "Baker," the pony replied, lifting his hood to reveal a grinning face of a male pony that I hadn't seen before.

"Kezies the Baker."

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short but here's a little something to let you know I haven't moved to some foreign country and forgotten how to write :P Oh boy do we have drama coming! Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed. **


End file.
